


La Pesadilla

by WildlyWillingly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlyWillingly/pseuds/WildlyWillingly
Summary: Историческое AU. Ноябрь 1918 года. Только настоящие самоубийцы добровольно нанимаются санитарами во время эпидемии испанского гриппа. Целые деревни остаются в запустении. Заразившиеся могильщики лежат рядом с горами трупов – хоронить их уже некому. В маленьком госпитале на юге Англии каждый день умирает по несколько десятков зараженных. Кажется, конец света уже наступил.





	1. 1 ноября

– Очередная партия? Пересчитай дважды и запиши. 

В руках у Армина оказался слегка помятый листочек, наскоро выдранный из дежурной тетради, в карман жилета воткнулось перо. 

– А чернила? – растерянно поднимая глаза, спросил он.

– Чернила там найдешь, у входа на столе есть баночка. Поторапливайся, пока все живы! 

Для большей убедительности Ривай подтолкнул его коленом под зад, отчего Армин сразу позабыл об оставшихся вопросах, которых до этого у него было немало. Решив больше ни о чем не спрашивать старшего санитара, он развернулся и зашагал к двери, чтобы спуститься на первый этаж и пройти в холл, где, как обычно, лежали поступившие пациенты, однако Ривай зачем-то дернул его. 

– А повязка где, бестолочь? Умереть хочешь? Где твоя повязка?!

Судорожно припоминая, в какой из карманов он положил свою повязку-маску, Армин потянулся к брюкам, одновременно наблюдая за тем, как в темных глазах Ривая вспыхнул недобрый огонек. 

– Вот, – вытягивая тряпочку и расправляя веревки, на которых она должна была держаться, прошептал он. 

– Ты ее кипятил? 

– Д-да…

– Давно?

– Вчера вечером. 

– И с тех пор она лежала в твоем кармане? 

– Н-нет, я ее с бельевой веревки только сегодня снял.

– И не отгладил в прачечной?

– Нет…

Армин потупился. Он поступил на службу только позавчера, и еще не успел выучить всех законов, а ему на голову уже вылили целый ушат замечаний и отвесили не меньше дюжины пинков вдогонку. Задница у него побаливала, да и ходить было тяжеловато – после вчерашнего дня, который он провел, постоянно разнося воду для питья и вынося горшки, он вообще едва собрался сегодняшним утром. 

– Врезать бы тебе, да времени нет. В следующий раз как снимешь, тащи в прачечную свой зад и отглаживай повязку самолично, никому не доверяй. Ты понял меня? А запасная есть?

– Есть.

– Где? Только не говори, что в другом кармане.

Поднимать голову не хотелось совсем, и Армин только несмело кивнул.

– В следующий раз я тебя приколочу за такой ответ. Как пересчитаешь, найди Кирштейна и бегом ко мне. Сегодня много работы. 

– Но…

– Что? – с явным раздражением остановился уже собравшийся уйти Ривай. – Что не так?

– Но разве… разве мне хватит места записать всех? 

– А сколько тебе надо? – с легким удивлением спросил Ривай. – Альбом что ли тебе дать?

– Нет… нет, я просто… пофамильный список займет больше, чем…

– Ты совсем безмозглый? – вконец рассердился Ривай. – Послал же бог идиота. Тебе только цифру записать. Посчитать всех по головам и записать.

– А как же имена? 

От такой циничности Армину захотелось плакать. Это же живые люди, как можно так к ним относиться? 

– Имена будем спрашивать в конце дня, у тех, кто доживет до вечера. Ну все, пшел!

Армин выскочил, по неосторожности хлопнув дверью. Миниатюрный старший санитар Ривай Аккерман легко наводил страх на всех, кто работал в госпитале – новички и старички боялись его в равной степени. Едва завидев его черноволосую голову с ровным пробором, все тут же принимались работать с удвоенным усердием, попутно проверяя себя на опрятность и следя за руками. 

Появившиеся в госпитале не так давно Армин и Жан уже успели наслушаться всяких баек, однако кое-что увидели и своими глазами. К примеру, вчера Армин сам имел удовольствие наблюдать, как Ривай залепил долговязому Оруо подзатыльник, когда увидел, что тот тер глаза сразу после того, как сменил простыни. 

По части чистоты Аккерман был непогрешим и настолько же требователен к своим подчиненным. И, несмотря на полное отсутствие квалификации и учености, он имел такой же авторитет, как и доктор Ханджи Зоэ или даже глава госпиталя Эрвин Смит. Поговаривали, что в прежние времена в госпитале было целых семь врачей с самыми разными талантами, но с тех пор, как началась испанка, четверо из них умерли, а еще двое сбежали. Доктор Зоэ осталась одна, и теперь просто с ног сбивалась, работая на всех пациентов. 

Работа в госпитале велась активно, а рук не хватало – некоторые из санитаров и сестер сбежали, последовав примеру докторов, другие просто умерли, заразившись от пациентов. Новички приходили редко, да и то держались недолго. На Армина и Жана, заявившихся в госпиталь одновременно, Ривай и Ханджи даже поспорили – в случае выигрыша Ханджи получала заработную плату Ривая за целый день, в случае проигрыша… об этом никто ничего не знал. Интересы Ривая (кроме чистоты, разумеется) для всех оставались загадкой. 

Армин спустился по каменной лестнице, прошел широким и темным коридором и добрался, наконец, до холла. Одет он был в шорты до колен, черные гольфы и серую рубашку, через плечи которой были перекинуты тонкие подтяжки. Формы у него пока что не было, но к вечеру из прачечной должны были выдать передник или что-то вроде того. 

Больные лежали на носилках – неровные ряды разлиновывали холодный пол, сложенный из неполированных плит. Синие лица и лихорадочно блестящие глаза обратились к нему, едва он появился из-за угла. 

К такому он вряд ли смог бы привыкнуть. 

Мужчины и женщины, старики и дети. Все вперемешку, на грубом брезенте носилок, еле прикрытые рваными простынями и чем еще придется. Непрерывный кашель, стоны и слезы. Запах мочи и пота. 

– Доктор? Вы доктор? – глядя на него снизу вверх и хватаясь за его ногу, спросила молодая светловолосая женщина. – Я умру, доктор? 

– Я не доктор, – мягко ответил Армин, наклоняясь и отстраняя ее тонкую руку. – Но вы в госпитале, и это добрый знак. Господь помог вам добраться сюда, значит, он на вашей стороне, мэм. 

– Благодарю, ангел мой, – слабо улыбнулась она. – Ты такой добрый мальчик. 

– Вовсе нет, мэм, – улыбнулся он. 

Пересчитывая и проверяя людей, Армин с ужасом понял, что носилок не хватило – вчера уместились все, а сегодня некоторые лежали прямо на полу. 

Спустившаяся к этому времени Ханджи прошлась по холлу, остановилась возле него и без лишних слов протянула руку, в которую Армин вложил листочек с цифрой. 

Восемьдесят три человека. За одно утро. 

Значит, этой ночью восемьдесят три человека проснулись от удушья и жара. Кто-то из них, возможно, слег еще с вечера, но понадеялся на то, что подцепил лишь простуду, однако именно ночью им всем стало слишком плохо, и сомнений не осталось. 

– Не растрачивайся, – сказала между тем Ханджи, отходя от него. – Иди к санитару Аккерману, он ждет. Кирштейну я сама уже сказала. 

– Спасибо, – вздохнул Армин. 

Кабинет Аккермана находился на втором этаже. Здесь жили все, кто работал в госпитале – прачки, санитары, доктора, даже сам мистер Смит жил в одной из комнат. Отапливались они хорошо, дров было достаточно, так что на ночь прогревали все каминные каналы, и сейчас остатки этого тепла наполняли кабинет, который одновременно служил и спальней. Ривай спал в большом кресле, постели у него не было, а из другой мебели присутствовала только полка с папками и бумагами, стол и стул без спинки. В такой спартанской обстановке старший пересчитывал всех, распределял обязанности и делал замечания. 

Другие санитары жили по двое в каждой комнате – каморки были маленькими, и спать приходилось в одной постели. Девушки – сестры и прачки – спали по трое для большей безопасности. Армину это казалось странным, поскольку под конец дня все выбивались из сил настолько, что хотели только одного – спать. Кому бы пришло в голову вламываться в чужую спальню, чтобы поразвлечься? Тут бы от подушки оторваться.

Ход мыслей прервался резким голосом Ривая. Сегодня Жана отправляли в прачечную, поскольку намечалась большая стирка, а он был весьма крепок телом. Армина оставляли на прежнем посту – носить горшки, протирать лбы и щеки, менять простыни обмочившимся и следить, чтобы у всех была вода. 

– Ты не расстраивайся, – украдкой улыбнулся ему Жан. – Работа грязная, но все лучше, чем мертвецов таскать. 

Армин кивнул. Он и не расстраивался – заботиться о людях было не так уж и плохо. 

Они с Жаном росли в одном приюте и одновременно оказались на улице, поскольку были ровесниками, хотя, глядя на них, никому бы и в голову не пришло назвать их сверстниками. Высокий русоволосый Жан держался уверенно и, казалось, полностью осознавал свою силу, в то время как светлоголовый Армин едва доставал макушкой до его плеча и выглядел как сущее дитя. Иногда в его круглых голубых глазах отражались все страхи мира, и тогда его природная хрупкость многократно усиливалась, придавая ему сходство с какими-нибудь принцессами из детских сказок. 

Впрочем, теперь эта принцесса бегала между палатами, подготавливая койки – следовало проверить подушки, поправить простыни. Обычно их меняли ежедневно, но Армин эти времена не застал – когда они с Жаном явились на работу, в госпитале уже неделю как практиковали смену постельного через день. Прачечная не успевала, да и холодные осенние ночи не позволяли просушить простыни как следует. 

Когда другие санитары стали разносить больных по койкам, Армин поспешно закрыл лицо маской, протянув шнурки над ушами и завязав на затылке, а вторую пару скрепив на шее. Защита была эфемерной, но действенной – по крайней мере, за вчерашний день он ни от кого не заразился, хотя часов десять пробегал между непрестанно кашлявшими больными. 

– Сам дойду! – кричал мужчина, которого перекладывали на носилки в холле. – Не смейте, не дамся! А ну руки прочь от меня!

Армин бросился к холлу, по пути воображая что-нибудь страшное – в день их устройства он видел, как доктор Зоэ воевала с пьяным пациентом. Дело закончилось тем, что Ривай вырубил беднягу, ударив его кулаком по голове. К вечеру того пациент отдал душу богу, но Аккермана, конечно, винить никто не собирался. 

На сей раз все оказалось куда прозаичнее – пара санитаров пыталась переложить вполне трезвого больного на освободившиеся носилки. Рядом лежал другой мужчина, показавшийся Армину подозрительно тихим. 

– Что такое, Марко? – припоминая имя одного из санитаров, спросил Армин. – Может, ему успокоительного дать?

– Да нет, не поможет, – вздохнул Марко. 

– Ты кто? – тут же ощетинился мужчина. – Ты за старшего? Такая козявка, удивительно просто. Скажи своим мордоворотам, чтобы не смели перекладывать меня на носилки, с которых только что мертвеца сняли. Это ж дурной знак, остолопы!

Армин снова посмотрел на человека, лежавшего рядом. Тихим он был, как оказалось, не без причины.  
Первый труп за день появился уже в холле. 

– Он умер прямо на носилках, почти сразу, как ты и доктор Зоэ ушли, – прошептал Марко. – Но это не столь важно сейчас, главное, чтобы и этот не умер. Ты не мог бы пройти за другими носилками? Может, какие-то уже освободились? 

Найти пустые носилки удалось не сразу – Армин все бегал по палатам, страшно волнуясь и отгоняя от себя мысли, что по его вине тот буйный пациент мог умереть прямо на пыльном полу. Люди умирали так быстро – словно свечи гасли в канделябрах. 

К вечеру, передвигаясь на негнущихся ногах и снимая с лица третью за день повязку, Армин, наконец, присел на скамью во дворе. С его работой было покончено, но он успел сходить в столовую и помочь тамошним посудомойкам прокипятить вилки и ложки, а затем провернуть в горячей воде котел и огромную кастрюлю. Все окна в госпитале были распахнуты настежь – доктор Зоэ настаивала на том, чтобы в любой холод здание проветривали хотя бы с десять минут через каждые три часа и в конце рабочего дня. В закрытой части прачечной уже мылась первая группа санитаров. Очередь Армина была в самом хвосте – он и еще несколько парней не успели к распределению. Жан специально дождался его, а потому тоже попал в последнюю смену. 

День закончился, дело осталось за могильщиками – обычно они приезжали с четырьмя телегами и забирали тела. 

До заката дожило тридцать шесть человек.


	2. 2 ноября

Утром другого дня привезли еще пятьдесят шесть человек. Пересчитывать их поручили Петре, а Армина отправили на задний двор, натягивать веревки для белья – опустевший работный дом из соседнего города пожаловал им несколько десятков простынь и скатертей. Почти все они пестрели заплатками, но разбираться не приходилось – в такое время даже они были незаменимыми. Некоторые из них Ривай сразу же отобрал на тряпки – мыть полы и протирать пыль посеревшей ветошью с затхлым запахом не дозволялось. 

– Сегодня варят мыло, – радостно сообщил коротко, почти под корень стриженный Конни, который натягивал веревки вместе с Армином. – Вот увидишь, то еще зрелище. 

– Мыло? – удивился Армин. – А что, в госпитале делают свое мыло?

– Капитан Ривай считает, что так безопаснее. С тех пор, как он появился, многое изменилось. Ты не знал? Он вообще-то уже давно должен был вернуться на фронт, но остался с нами – ему военное ведомство разрешило. Эх, Армин, ты бы видел, как тут все переменилось с тех пор, как он пришел! Мне он вначале ни капельки не нравился, а потом мы поняли, что с ним только лучше. 

– А как варят мыло? – не скрывая интереса, спросил Армин. – Что для этого нужно?

Оба они были малы ростом, так что им приходилось всюду таскать за собой шаткий табурет на толстых, но кривых ножках. Армин взобрался на него и принялся привязывать веревку к вбитому в специальный столбик гвоздю. 

Конни наморщил нос:

– Ой, черт, лучше тебе не знать, из чего его делают. Вонючее сало кусками расплавляют в котле, бросают туда щелок… пропасть щелоку. Потом еще масла всякие, если есть, конечно. И по чуть-чуть того и этого, что найти смогут. 

Объяснение получилось не самым подробным и грамотным, зато вполне понятным, Армин был благодарен и за это. 

Поддерживая веревку, чтобы она не волочилась по земле, Конни продолжил:

– Каждый раз добавляют что-нибудь, чтобы пахло получше. Каждый раз, как в последний раз, кстати. Доктор Зоэ говорит, что нечего жалеть склянки и духи – не сегодня, так завтра все помрем, и никому это не достанется, а так хоть польза будет.

– И не поспоришь, – с улыбкой кивнул Армин. – Страшное время настало. 

– Вот я думаю, – разматывая веревку и отходя к противоположному столбцу, предположил Конни. – Чего это зараза эта к нам прицепилась? В газетах пишут, что она, вроде как, везде распространилась. Эдак все люди перемрут. Вчера видел? Могильщиков на два человека меньше осталось. А новые к ним не идут – боятся. От мертвяков заразиться – раз чихнуть. А вдруг, того… Господь на нас разозлился? Что люди рубят друг друга, чем не лень? Капитан Ривай не рассказывает, все больше молчит об этом, но от Эрда я слыхал, что там немцы такое придумали… газ, представляешь? 

– Какой газ? – удивился Армин. 

Простоватый на вид Конни оказался удивительным собеседником. Светло-карие, почти золотистые большие глаза выделялись на смуглом лице, делая его похожим на мальчика из какой-нибудь назидательной книжки о сорванцах. 

– Желтый, говорит. Слезы от него идут, и в груди тесно становится. И глаза кипят прямо-таки, до того щиплется, зараза. Это ж грех какой, ты только подумай! Пускают такой газ прямо в окоп, и конец всем. 

– Убивать вообще грех, – снова влезая на табурет и хватаясь за столб, чтобы устоять на танцующих ножках, заметил Армин. – Что ножом одного, что газом сотню. Все грех. 

– Да нет же! Вот если ты мстишь за родного, то Господь такое простит. Посмотрит-повертит, оценит и простит. А может и нет, конечно, но ему решать. А газом – всех же подряд! Как додумались только. Вот я и думаю что... – Конни выдержал значительную паузу, не сводя испуганных глаз с Армина. – Может, Господь того… подумал: «Раз сами друг друга убиваете, то к черту вас всех, сам всех перебью». Жизнь же дана, чтобы жить. А ее вот во что превращают, и не стыдно им. И вот облагоразумить нас решили там, на небе. Может, поэтому?

– Ну а почему бы Господу не наказать тех, кто делает это? – пожал плечами Армин. – При чем здесь остальные люди? Женщины, старики, дети малые – они в чем виноваты?

Конни нетерпеливо качнул головой – у него уже был готов ответ. 

– Так ведь когда Господь навел потоп, тогда ведь всех перетопил! А кто знает – может, и там были люди честные, но только не поверили Ною, да и сгинули?

– И то правда, – вздохнул Армин. 

В религиозных спорах он был не силен – его всегда больше тянуло к науке. Однако поговорить с человеком трезвым и размышляющим было приятно. 

– А может… может, скоро война кончится, уже не сегодня-завтра немцы сдадутся окончательно, так и закончится все? – с надеждой, словно это зависел от Армина, спросил Коннни. – Может, Господь этого ждет?

– Может быть. Хорошо бы, правда? – с горечью рассмеялся Армин.  
Закончив с веревками, они вернулись в здание, поднялись к Риваю, и там получили распоряжения на текущий день. Армин вновь был назначен «маркитантом», отчего Жан, стоявший рядом, взбесился. 

– И что, каждый день ему теперь горшки выносить? – скрестив руки на груди, прямо спросил он. – А другой работы для него нет?

Ривай перевел на него заинтересованный взгляд. 

– О, так у тебя недовольство зреет? Но чем же ты прикажешь ему здесь заниматься? Хилой твой друг – и так заметно, даже щупать не надо. Ему мертвых не таскать, дрова не колоть, чаны с кипятком не ворочать – сломается сразу же. А с сестрами побегать самое то.

– Да ведь там кашель постоянный! Хоть день дали бы ему отдохнуть от этого! – продолжил Жан. 

– Да прям со всего госпиталя больные сбегаются, только чтобы на твоего друга покашлять, – фыркнул Ривай. – Можешь помочь ему, когда со своим закончишь. 

Самого Жана назначили перетаскивать выздоравливающих – он, Марко, Томас и Франц должны были заниматься этим весь день. Армин взял его за локоть и сжал пальцы, привлекая к себе внимание. 

– Не надо, – прошептал он. – Спасибо тебе, но не надо. Мне нравится такая работа. 

Жан сжал кулаки.

– Да ну вас всех, – процедил он. – И все равно неправильно это. 

Понять его было можно. 

Только после второго дня Армин разобрался, что к чему. Когда людей привозили, их размещали в основных палатах – самых крупных. Даже большое помещение, что некогда служило столовой, теперь было очищено и заставлено койками. Для этого сколоченные из чего попало каркасы накрывали досками, застилали старыми матрасами и всем, что могли найти, а потом заправляли простынями. В больших палатах и на этих импровизированных койках размещали прибывших больных. Тех, кто пережил первые сутки, переводили в другие палаты. Таких комнат было значительно меньше, да и вмещали они не так много людей. 

После вторых суток больных переводили еще дальше, после чего, если они выживали, их отправляли домой. Испанский грипп оказался скоротечной болезнью, и у тех, кто выдерживал три полных дня, надежда на выживание была вовсе не безосновательной. 

Армин работал там, где лежали новоприбывшие, из-за чего Жан и злился сильнее всего. Он ежедневно находился среди тех, кто представлял страшную опасность – смертность у этих людей была самой высокой, и проблем они доставляли куда больше. Именно они чаще всего сплевывали кровью, ходили под себя, заливали рвотными жидкостями постели. Все это приходилось убирать сестрам и санитарам. Правда, сестры менялись почти каждый день – их переводили из отдела в отдел, позволяя отдохнуть. С тех пор, как он прибыл, Армин еще ни разу не бывал в отделах для тех, кто шел на поправку. 

Он не считал это несправедливым, поскольку разумно полагал, что вообще мало что понимал в работе госпиталя, однако в середине дня Ривай вызвал его к себе. К тому времени, когда Армин переступил порог его кабинета, там же уже находился Жан. 

– Насчет твоей утренней истерики, Кирштейн, – поправляя засученные рукава, без предисловий начал Аккерман. – Ты боишься за друга, и это хорошо. Работаешь ты тоже так, что придраться не к чему. Но я больше не хочу слышать никаких замечаний. Когда вы пришли сюда, вы знали, что, скорее всего, умрете. Если это произойдет, то винить вам просто некого. Я не знаю, почему вы явились искать работу именно здесь, и сейчас это не важно. Важно только то, что мы делаем для этих людей. И ни один из вас понятия не имеет, как правильнее всего выполнять эту работу. У меня же кое-какой опыт имеется, так что впредь все претензии будете оставлять в глотке, поняли? 

Так и хотелось крикнуть «Да, сэр!» – до того несло от этой речи военной выправкой. 

Однако, дабы не злить и без того серьезного старшего, Армин и Жан одновременно ответили:

– Да, конечно. 

Ривай подошел к креслу и поднял с сидения какой-то сложенный кусок серой ткани – судя по всему, предмет одежды. 

– Вот, – всучив его Армину, сказал он. – Ты уже слишком взрослый, чтобы шастать здесь в коротких штанах. Переоденься, понял?

Армин с трудом удержался и не развернул штаны прямо там. Расхаживать в шортах было холодно, но другой одежды не было. К тому же, его и без того часто принимали за ребенка, а короткие штанишки только усиливали это ошибочное впечатление. Так что он был безмерно признателен Аккерману за этот неожиданный подарок. 

– Спасибо, – с робкой улыбкой поблагодарил он, прижимая к груди полученные шерстяные брюки.

– И вот еще. Я не хочу, чтобы вы умирали. Здесь только случай решает, кто умрет, а кто нет. Саша, которая сегодня работает сестрой в твоей смене, Арлерт, чаще остальных бывает среди новоприбывших, но до сих пор жива. А женщина по имени Нанаба, которую похоронили как раз перед вашим прибытием, проработала всего два дня, да и то в отделе для выздоравливающих. А теперь оба марш обедать. 

Возразить было нечего, вопросы задавать не хотелось, хотя это был первый момент, когда Армин почувствовал, что Ривай мог бы рассказать многое, если бы они только поинтересовались. Впрочем, время обеда заканчивалось очень быстро – есть приходилось сменами, так что терять драгоценные минуты было просто неправильно. Жан взял его за запястье и вывел в коридор.

Поскольку столовая была занята больными, есть приходилось на втором этаже – туда ребята поднимали кастрюли и котлы, в которые после обеда складывали всю посуду. Столы разместили прямо в коридоре – в середине он значительно расширялся, образовывая некоторое подобие зала. 

Припозднившись, они уселись друг напротив друга, с самого краю одного из столов. Рядом с Армином сидела одна из старших сестер – добрая Петра. Ее рыжеватые волосы, которые даже в хвост толком не собирались, были какими-то растрепанными, а медовые глаза смотрели устало и грустно. 

– Что случилось? – взявшись за ложку, осторожно спросил Армин. 

Сегодня они работали в одной смене. 

– Доктор Зоэ ушла посреди осмотра. Шла медленно. Боюсь, как бы не случилось с ней чего. Что нам делать? Она – последняя надежда. Заболеет – и госпиталь закроют. А зачем он нужен без доктора?

– Ну а как же мистер Смит, глава? Он разве не может ее заменить?

– Мистер Смит не получал медицинского образования, – вздохнула Петра. – Он только управляет этим местом. Деньги привозит, за всем тут следит, чтобы дрова и еда были постоянно. Вчера вон, сало и щелок привез, еще спирта несколько бутылей. Но лечить он не может. Хоть бы со старшим санитаром все в порядке было. 

Армин помешал ложкой кашу с подливой и облизнулся – даже при таких печальных разговорах есть все равно хотелось. 

– Ты не расстраивайся наперед, кто знает, может, она только устала. Все же устают. 

На самом деле, он понимал, что проку от таких предположений было не много – Ханджи Зоэ почти не знала усталости. Ее громкий голос, заливистый смех и торопливые шаги наполняли весь госпиталь жизнью – эта женщина была способна вдохнуть энергию в кого угодно. За стеклами очков она прятала красивые карие глаза, а густые темные волосы собирала в высокий небрежный хвост. Высокая, широкоплечая и сильная, она нередко принималась помогать санитарам, пока Смит не приставил к ней одного из них – следить и оберегать от тяжелой работы. Такая просто не могла сломаться посреди рабочего дня и оставить все на самотек из-за обычной усталости. 

Петра покачала головой. 

– Мне даже есть не хочется, – шмыгнув носом, сказала она. – Совсем. 

– Ты должна есть, ослабнешь же. А силы тебе сегодня пригодятся, – стараясь подбодрить ее, прошептал Армин. Получалось у него не очень хорошо. – Еще половина дня впереди. 

– А в ночь Саша опять записалась. Говорит, все хорошо будет, что спать ей не хочется. И Конни с ней, конечно же. Эх, кто бы меня полюбил, – грустно улыбнулась Петра. 

Так у Конни с Сашей любовь? Армин перевел взгляд на сидевшего за дальним концом стола Конни, и уставился на него. Тот был едва не на голову ниже Саши, да и выглядел гораздо мельче – ему свой малый рост компенсировать широтой плеч не удавалось как, например, Аккерману. 

– Ну чего ты смотришь? – с упреком одернула его Петра. – Они же с одной деревни. Там больше никого и не осталось – только они вдвоем всех больных собрали и привезли на телеге. Кого успели, конечно. Говорят, по дороге еще нескольких сложить у обочины пришлось. После этого здесь остались, возвращаться-то им некуда – не одним же в деревне жить. Так что, почему бы им и не сойтись. Каждый сейчас живет, как успевает. 

Саша походила на Ханджи цветом волос и глаз, но при этом имела более мягкие черты – круглые щечки, нос кнопкой, пухлые губы. Армин, выросший в приюте и перевидавший всяких девушек за время недолгой сиротской жизни, признавал ее как одну из самых красивых среди тех, которых ему приходилось встречать. Петра, в общем, тоже была довольно миловидной. О Нанабе вспоминали, как о настоящей красавице, но ее он не застал, так что судить сам не мог. 

Впрочем, от красоты тут зависело не многое – просто безупречной на его памяти была его названная сестра Микаса, которая умерла от гриппа еще летом. Его брат, тоже к слову, названный, Эрен, сошел в могилу через неделю. С тех пор Армин все ждал, что придет и его черед, но смерть что-то за ним не спешила. Оставшись с единственным другом, он покинул приютские стены, не имея никаких планов. Тогда они с Жаном и решили, что лучше было бы им не в армию податься, а в госпиталь – все одно… умирать. Только умереть, спасая или подохнуть, стараясь убить – разница весьма ощутимая. Поразмыслив, они пришли прямиком в госпиталь, где теперь и осваивались потихоньку. 

Они уже поняли, что каждый день здесь встречался, как последний. И провожался, как оказалось, тоже. 

Вечером, после того, как всех умерших погрузили на телеги, а большинство больных уснули, на заднем дворе под руководством Аккермана парни поснимали все веревки, которые Армин и Конни протянули утром. Потом в центр вынесли жестяной очаг и разожгли огонь. Из кухни выкатили большой котел, который установили над очагом и прогрели так, что когда первые куски сала упали на дно, жир тут же вспузырился и зашипел вокруг белых ломтей. 

– У них это прямо целое представление, – заметил Жан, сидевший рядом с Армином. – С одним плохо – помыться не дали. 

– Ну, наверное, есть причины, почему, – мягко предположил Армин.

А причины и впрямь были. Из растопленного сала стали выпаривать жидкость – остатки воды и всякой грязи. При этом помешивать в котле большим металлическим прутом нужно было по очереди, и каждый раз к котлу подходили по двое, попеременно хватаясь за обернутую тканью ручку и вороша белесую густую массу. Жир хлюпал, со дна поднимались крупные пузыри, и брызги летели во все стороны, отчего девчонки принимались визжать и отпрыгивать от котла, а парни – ругаться сквозь зубы. Остальные, чья очередь еще не подошла или уже миновала, стояли кругом и посмеивались. 

По такому случаю даже доктор и мистер Смит подошли, заняв места на сложенных вокруг костра ящиках. Доктор Зоэ выглядела бодро, но задумчиво. 

Аккерман ругался на тех, кто хватал прут неправильно или поднимал слишком много брызг. Когда Петра едва не упустила прут, он ловко поймал его с другой стороны, едва не опалив при этом рукава своей рубашки. Саша и Конни в шутку предлагали выудить из котла немного жира, чтобы добавить в завтрашнюю стряпню, а темноволосый и всегда серьезный Марко улыбался, прикрывая лицо ладонями. 

После того, как жир перетопился и очистился, в котел засыпали половину припасенного щелоку, и поднялась такая невообразимая вонь, что даже неприхотливый Армин закашлялся, уткнувшись носом в предложенный Жаном платок. Тогда к котлу подошла доктор Зоэ и стала делать там что-то таинственное, что другим понять было сложно. Оставшийся щелок лежал рядом с ногами Эрвина Смита. 

Получившееся варево оставили на костре – остывать. Студень потемнел, его запах изменился, и все, кому не лень, ходили на него посмотреть под колкие замечания Аккермана.

Всем было весело. 

Ровно до тех пор, пока, расходясь по спальням, не обнаружили, что Томас и Марко не вернулись на второй этаж, а улеглись в столовой, выбрав себе койки с самого краю. 

Услышав об этом, Саша и Петра заплакали почти одновременно. Если заболевал кто-то из санитаров, то нечего было и ждать выздоровления – истощенные постоянной работой труженики госпиталя умирали в течение двух суток.


	3. 3 ноября

Следующий день начался с плохих новостей – двадцать человек не пережили ночь. Томас был в их числе, хотя Марко еще держался. Глядя в его измученные глаза, Армин понимал, что оставалось недолго – этот добрый парень, который так хорошо справлялся со своей работой и всегда был готов помочь другим, должен был покинуть мир живых уже к вечеру, если не к обеду. Синие круги под глазами и потрескавшиеся губы придавали его лицу жуткий вид, но Армин смотрел на него, и не мог наглядеться – он знал, что с минуты на минуту должны были приехать телеги с новыми больными, отнимая все свободное время. Он знал, что больше такой возможности не будет.

После этого он ни разу не смог вернуться к Марко и посмотреть на него, и только вечером, когда могильщики забирали мертвых, он проводил его тело глазами. Среди тех, кто умер, была и та женщина, назвавшая его ангелом позавчерашним утром. 

Дни были похожи один на другой – они не жили в госпитале и недели, но им уже казалось, что они провели здесь не меньше месяца. После смерти Томаса и Марка в рядах санитаров образовалась огромная дыра, так что Ривай сказал, что перестанет отправлять парней в прачечную – отныне девушки должны были справляться сами. 

Парень, которого Смит приставил к Зоэ – добродушный и простоватый Моблит – неотступно следовал за ней, однако и на него находилась левая работа. Как-то раз его позвали помочь с особенно тяжелым больным – тяжелым в самом обычном смысле, весил этот мужчина не меньше трехсот фунтов – и доктор Зоэ тут же оказалась в неприятнейшей ситуации. Пациент, которого она осматривала, закашлялся и прыснул прямо на нее фонтаном крови, залив ее передник, очки и даже лицо. 

Уже через минуту об этом стало известно Аккерману, и бедняге Моблиту устроили разнос. 

– Ты понимаешь, зачем тебя к ней приставили? – тихо, но с угрозой спросил Ривай. – Понимаешь, в чем твоя обязанность? Присматривай за ней – эта сумасшедшая, к сожалению, остается нашей последней надеждой. Таких как, мы много, а она всего одна – другие доктора уже давно попрятались или передохли. Зоэ одна во всей округе, кто еще принимает больных. Так что будь добр, выполняй свои задачи добросовестно, иначе будешь у меня туалеты драить до второго пришествия. 

Вечером, после помывки, уже за общим ужином, Зоэ, которая не стала прерывать Аккермана днем, когда он отчитывал Моблита, вдруг заговорила. 

Армин и Жан впервые сидели за одним столом со старшими, а потому чувствовали себя не совсем уютно. Все в госпитале отличалось от того, с чем они привыкли жить в приюте. Доктор, санитары, глава, сестры, даже прачки и повара – все работали вместе, временами подменяя друг друга. В конце дня, когда Ривай отправился вместе с могильщиками, чтобы разобраться с владельцем кладбища, мистер Смит временно работал вместо него – ходил по палатам, распределял больных, осматривал помещения и делал замечания. Никто здесь не разделял работу на плохую и хорошую – все делали, что могли. И именно в этом месте Армин впервые захотел остаться навсегда. Даже при том, что это место считалось настоящими вратами между тем светом и этим – так много людей находило покой на холодных больничных постелях, что сами санитары в шутку стали называть Аккермана апостолом Петром. 

Сейчас же, во время ужина, все необычные порядки ощущались особенно остро – ему, новенькому санитару довелось сидеть напротив единственного доктора в округе. 

– Вот что я скажу вам, – сложив локти на столешницу и глядя туда же, начала доктор Зоэ. – И запомните это. Я не лечу людей, и никто не лечит. И я не хочу, чтобы вы относились ко мне, как к венчанной небом избраннице, потому что ложь все это. На самом деле в госпитале мы только собираем заразившихся – отделяем от здоровых, и только-то. Мы спасти людей не можем, да и разве что божественное провидение прольется – только так они сумеют спастись. Но этого не будет, разумеется. А придет время, и наш черед настанет – мы тоже умрем. От испанки, не от старости, – на всякий случай пояснила она. – Но госпиталь нужен хотя бы как основа. Отсюда возвращаются – не все, а те, кому суждено. Но другие думают, что здесь есть надежда, и пока они верят в это, будут держаться. 

– Кто тебе разрешил такое говорить? – перебил ее Ривай. – Еще при санитарах. Совсем спятила? 

– А при ком еще говорить? Наедине ты меня не слушаешь, – поднимая голову и улыбаясь, сказала она. 

Ее низкий голос завораживал, и Армин слушал ее, затаив дыхание. Эта женщина отличалась от всех, кого он прежде видел – за беззаботностью скрывала свои страхи, за весельем – горечь. Иногда ему казалось, что доктор Зоэ могла обмануть даже саму себя.


	4. 4 ноября

Говорили, что после вчерашнего происшествия, когда больной облил своей кровью доктора Зоэ, старший санитар Аккерман собственный платок выстирал в спиртовом растворе и самолично протер ее лицо и при этом едва не прижег ей глаза. Поступки этого человека, как и его побуждения для Армина оставались чистой загадкой, и он даже не пытался разгадать, что происходило в этой странной голове. 

Утром Армин проснулся раньше всех и сразу же отправился в гладильню – маленькую комнатку, находившуюся сразу за прачечной. Там он достал тяжелый чугунный утюг, вытащил его к кухне, набрал в углей и сложил их в остроносую форму. Еще страдая от сонной боли во всем теле, он прислонился к дверному косяку и принялся раскачивать утюг, крышку которого оставил открытой. Так угли доходили быстрее, да и распределялись внутри равномернее.

Оставив уже готовый утюг на железной подставке для котла, Армин прошел к бельевой веревке и снял шесть повязок – три своих и три, принадлежавшие Жану. Их предстояло отгладить хорошенько, так чтобы не осталось ни складочки. Только такие почти до стеклянного жесткие и хрусткие повязки и принимались Аккерманом как годные к работе. Каждому предписывалось самостоятельно следить за чистотой своих повязок, однако вчера вечером Жан так сильно устал, что Армин решил взять на себя этот небольшой труд, чтобы дать своему другу поспать подольше. 

Вернулся он, когда Жан уже проснулся и зажег свечу.

– И куда ты ходил? – глядя на него все еще тусклыми спросонья глазами, спросил Жан. 

– Вот, держи свои повязки, – протягивая ему маски, улыбнулся Армин. – Можешь полежать еще немного.

– Как ты так вышел, что я не заметил? – нахмурился Жан. 

– Ты очень устал. Все-таки тебе тяжелая работа достается. 

– Ага. Сегодня хуже будет – вчера под вечер дрова же завезли, сегодня их надо подготовить. 

– Кто еще будет рубить с тобой?

Марко и Томаса не стало, и занять их места было некому. Обязанности, что прежде выполняли они, теперь ложились на других. 

– Не знаю. Франц, может быть, он еще здоров. А может, сам Аккерман – он вчера вечером сам меня предупредил, стало быть, у него за эти дрова башка уже с ночи трещать начала. Их бы скорее перетащить под навес и сложить, пока дождь не полил. Без дров нам совсем нельзя – больные мерзнуть будут. Еще Эрда, наверное, отправят мыло резать – оно уже застыло, вчера Петра и Аккерман проверяли его, тыкали так чем-то, помешать пытались. Говорят, твердое мыло вытряхнуть из котла непросто, а нарезать еще сложнее.

Как и Армин, Жан уже почувствовал себя частью этого места. Слушая его рассуждения, Армин понимал, что его друг уже почти освоился в госпитале – начал думать, как остальные, о чем-то беспокоиться. Работы не убавилось, да и опасность была все той же, но при сложившихся привычках жить здесь стало значительно легче. 

– Доктор Зоэ – мужик мужиком, – укладываясь на подушку и устремляя взгляд в потолок, проговорил Жан. – Смелее и сильнее каждого в этом госпитале. Понятно, почему не замужем – кто ж с такой сладит. 

– Тяжело ей, – возвращаясь в постель и забираясь под одеяло, согласился Армин. – И помочь нечем. 

– Да сейчас уже никому не поможешь. Главное, ты держись. Мне без тебя здесь смысла нет работать.

Армин перевернулся набок и, внимательно глядя на Жана, спросил:

– Почему это? 

– Сам знаешь, почему. Объяснять не стану. 

В теплом, но слабом свете свечи его ровный профиль казался суровее и мужественнее. 

– Ты тоже держись, – попросил Армин. – А то я даже не знаю. Хорошо бы нам с тобой в один день умереть, как Томас и Марко. Друзьями были, и вместе ушли.

– Нам так не свезет, – задумчиво сказал Жан. – Ни за что. Они вместе, потому что и работали вместе, а мы с тобой постоянно в разных местах околачиваемся. 

– Так ведь и я с ними рядом работал, а мне ничего. 

– Ну и ладно, – видимо, решив не спорить, сдался Жан. – А то я не хочу один оставаться, хоть убей.

– У тебя здесь и другие друзья появятся. 

– Вредно сейчас друзей заводить.

– Ты прав. Но без них тоже нельзя. 

– Вот поэтому мне без тебя нельзя, – возвращаясь к началу их грустной беседы, заключил Жан. – Аккерман, скотина, всегда тебя к перводневкам ставит. 

– Там помощь всегда нужна. 

– Знаю я, – отмахнулся Жан. – И все равно злюсь. 

Сказать на это было нечего, и Армин поежился от холодной тишины, накатившей на них обоих. К утру здание остывало, под одеялом только и можно было согреться. 

В прошлой жизни, еще до войны и гриппа, Жан был влюблен в Микасу. Микаса всегда отличалась от других – ее мать была китаянкой и передала ей некоторые черты, которые смягчились благодаря отцу, происходившему из еврейской семьи. После смерти ее родителей, Микасу приютили в доме Эрена. Она и Эрен выросли по соседству с Армином. Но после началась война, и многое изменилось. Осиротевшие дети оказались в приюте, где и встретились с Жаном. Жизнь там была сложной, всегда приходилось следить за своей спиной. Нередко Армин оставался без еды, и тогда Эрен делил с ним свою порцию. 

Стоило привыкнуть к той жизни, как пришла испанка, и забрала даже то немногое, что у них было. До выхода из приюта Эрен и Микаса не дотянули – с момента их смерти прошло чуть менее полугода, и Армин покинул казенные стены, держась рядом с Жаном. Теперь они только вдвоем и были друг у друга. 

– Говорят, могильщики совсем плохие, – через некоторое время заговорил Жан. – Когда Ривай вчера с ними уезжал, Франц заметил, что у одного из них губы были совсем синие. Видать, заразился тоже. 

– Господи, их ведь и так всего трое осталось, – ужаснулся Армин. – Что делать, если все они умрут?

– Как умрут, так и подумаем. 

– Жан, – тихонько позвал его Армин. – Жан, ты береги себя, ладно? Я ведь даже… даже как Марко не хочу. Даже полдня без тебя жить не хочу. Ни час, ни полчаса. Знаю, мы всегда порознь, но мне достаточно, что ты жив, а по-другому…

– Пфф, будто я хочу один, без тебя, – прервал его Жан. 

Благословенный полумрак скрыл вспыхнувшие краской смущения лица, и Армин со вздохом поднялся. В коридоре послышались тяжелые шаги Ривая – рабочий день начался. 

Утро встретило их сто тремя поступившими больными и целой кучей работы, выполнить которую за один день было почти невозможно. Жан и Аккерман действительно отправились колоть дрова, в то время как остальных распределили по разным отделениям. В отделе, где были размещены пациенты, пережившие два дня, оставили только двух медсестер – Петру и Ханну. В этих палатах большинство больных могли передвигаться самостоятельно, а в других многие не имели сил подняться и постоянно нуждались в помощи. Армин, как и в прежние дни, был распределен к перводневным пациентам. 

Теперь и ему пришлось перетаскивать больных – обычно ему такую работу не доверяли, однако теперь, когда мужские руки были на перечет, ему пришлось взяться за носилки. Работать ему предстояло с Оруо – тем самым, которого Ривай застал протирающим глаза. У Оруо была еще одна занятная привычка, которую даже сам он совсем не жаловал – всякий раз, когда он говорил что-то важное, его челюсти будто сами прикусывали язык, так что никаких напыщенных фраз он произнести не мог. При этом поговорить Оруо любил, и даже занимаясь самой тяжелой работой, все равно продолжал это делать. 

– Где же нам найти столько места? – горевал Армин, оглядывая переполненную столовую. 

– Возьмите скамейки из холла и столы из зала на втором этаже, – распорядилась Ханджи. – Сдвинем столы вместе, на них поместится много людей, если потеснятся. На скамьи придется уложить доски с чердака, только протрите их хорошенько, на них, наверное, плесень уже давно завелась. Если санитар Аккерман увидит, по три шкуры сдерет и с меня, и с вас. Жаль, осень, а то можно было бы кое-кого оставить на полу, но теперь там слишком холодно. Поторопитесь, парни, пока все еще живы. 

«Пока все еще живы». 

Эту фразу говорили очень часто, и она всегда была к месту. 

Спускать тяжелые столы по лестнице оказалось делом нелегким – даже людей перетаскивать было не настолько тяжело. Армин старался изо всех сил, но пару раз все-таки ронял свой край, из-за чего Оруо начинал кричать и ругать его всякими обидными словами. Впрочем, Армин и сам честил себя так, как только умел – мебель сейчас была на вес золота. 

Добравшись до столовой, он с удивлением увидел, что Ханджи сама застилала постели, в спешке собранные из досок и скамеек другими сестрами – что было полегче, девушки перетащили сами. Сама доктор Зоэ деловито сновала между ними, занимаясь самой обычной работой – перенося прохудившиеся перины, расправляя и встряхивая простыни для застилки. 

Когда дело дошло до распределения оставшихся пациентов, она вышла в холл и попросила тех, кто мог хотя бы встать на ноги, сделать это. 

– Прошу вас понять наше положение. Обычно мы заботимся о больных, как о собственных детях, но сегодня явно не тот день, когда мы можем перенести всех на руках. Поэтому, если вы можете встать и опереться о стену, то сделайте это во имя Господа, потому что иначе наши санитары погибнут прежде вас. 

Несколько из пациентов сумели подняться на ноги и, поддерживая друг друга, а также опираясь на руки сестер, доползти до столовой. Там их уложили на подготовленные постели, и с этим первая половина работы была завершена. 

С такими хлопотами время обеда подкралось незаметно, и только тогда Армин задался вопросом, как именно им нужно было есть – без столов и скамеек. 

Ответ оказался весьма простым – скатерти расстелили прямо на полу, который до этого Аккерман лично отдраил трижды, сменив при этом три новые тряпки. 

– А мне так даже больше нравится, – смеялась Зоэ, сидя по-мужски – согнув колено и положив на него одну руку. 

Она не носила платьев, как другие девушки, ее всегда видели только в широких брюках и просторной рубахе, так что, не будь длинных волос, иные приняли бы ее за мужчину. 

– И не думай, что так будет всегда, – покосившись в ее сторону, предупредил Ривай. – Даже в таком аду нужно помнить, что мы люди, и есть должны как подобает людям. 

– Вот как? – с интересом протянула Зоэ. – А разве есть ложкой не достаточно? Не припомню, чтобы кто-то из животных использовал столовый прибор. 

– Не вынуждай меня, – процедил Аккерман. 

Что именно имелось в виду, осталось только между ним и доктором. 

Жан, который едва успел к обеду – припозднился в прачечной пока стирал свою и аккермановскую одежду после работы с дровами – взял свободную чашку и перебрался к Армину, переступая через чужие ноги. 

– Вот, и ему тоже нравится, – указав на него только что облизнутой ложкой, заметила Ханджи. – Если бы тут были скамейки, никогда бы он сюда не пробрался, а теперь – пожалуйста. 

Ривай бросил на нее почти неприязненный взгляд, но промолчал. Впрочем, у других тоже не было особого желания продолжать беседу, хотя Армину очень хотелось, чтобы это ее последнее замечание хоть кто-нибудь замял. Как-то слишком уж открыто звучали ее слова – по крайней мере, для него. Он и сам понимал, что ничего стыдного в них не было – почему бы друзьям не стремиться друг к другу. Но отчего-то ему показалось, что на миг всем открылся какой-то их с Жаном секрет.

Когда все стали расходиться, Ханджи вдруг поймала Ривая за руку и тихо, так чтобы слышало как можно меньше народу, сказала:

– У Петры синие губы. Ты не должен больше давать ей работу. 

– Когда ты увидела? – ровно спросил он.

– Когда она сняла маску, чтобы пообедать. Ее чашку распорядись помыть отдельно и обязательно погрузить в кипяток. Подыщи ей тихое место, пусть ляжет отдельно от других, но не в своей спальне. Может быть, переведем ее завтра к втородневным пациентам сразу. 

Ривай нахмурился и кивнул. 

– Распоряжусь, чтобы ее постельное выстирали сейчас же, – сказал он. – Хорошо, что ты заметила. 

– Мне жаль, Ривай, – сжав его руку напоследок, произнесла она. 

На это Аккерман вскинул голову и уставился на нее снизу вверх не то с удивлением, не то с возмущением.

– Совсем идиотка? Придумаешь еще. 

Переводить Петру к втородневным не пришлось – ее тело вынесли вместе с остальными уже вечером. Ясноглазая Петра, беспокоившаяся о других больше, чем о себе, умерла в полном одиночестве.


	5. 5 ноября

Проснулись они одновременно – от стука в дверь. Армин с трудом разлепил глаза и столкнулся с почти кромешной темнотой. В эту пору даже самое раннее утро наступало неохотно. Темнело рано, а светало поздно, но даже при этом мрак казался совсем уж каким-то ночным. 

– Это доктор Зоэ, – послышался из-за двери глухой голос. 

– И Аккерман, – предупредил второй. 

К этому времени Жан уже соскочил с постели и двинулся на ощупь к двери, чертыхаясь на ходу. 

– Не торопись, свернешь еще что-то по дороге, – прошептал Армин, голос которого был слегка хриплым.

Почему-то хотелось пить. 

– Будто здесь есть, что свернуть. Оденься, – посоветовал ему в свою очередь Жан. – Сейчас начнется. 

Глаза привыкали к темноте постепенно – только когда Жан оказался у двери, Армин заметил, что под ней лежала тоненькая желтая полоса света. Стукнул засов, и эта полоса расширилась до скошенного прямоугольника. 

– Что должно начаться? – входя в комнату и неся перед собой подсвечник с тремя гнездами, поинтересовался Ривай. 

Воспользовавшись появившимся светом, Армин стянул со спинки кровати свою теплую рубашку и набросил ее на плечи. Жан так и остался стоять у двери в своей ночной одежде. 

– Дверь закрой, – скомандовал Ривай, поворачиваясь к нему. – У вас тут и свечу поставить некуда. Мебели нет совсем. Нужно будет распорядиться, чтобы из комнаты Марко и Томаса принесли полку и стул, хоть что-то будет. Все равно там сейчас никто не живет. 

Ханджи, которая была одета в бесшовную рубашку навыпуск и узкие брюки, прошла и уселась на кровать со стороны Армина, нисколько не смущаясь. По ее бедрам змеились петли спущенных подтяжек.

– Вот так вот, ребятки. Одевайтесь оба и на выход с капитаном Аккерманом, – сообщила она. 

– Я уже давно не капитан, – проворчал Ривай. 

– Ай, да ладно, – отмахнулась Ханджи, сделав беспечный и широкий жест. Потом посерьезнела, поправила очки и сказала: – Могильщики умерли. Все до единого. 

Жан вскинул голову и повернулся к Армину. Их взгляды пересеклись, и Ривай насторожился. 

– Я знал, что так будет, – пояснил Жан, проходя к своей стороне кровати и снимая со спинки рубашку. – Знал, что они умрут. 

– Вот и умерли, – заключил Ривай, причем таким тоном, как будто это Жан наслал на несчастных могильщиков грипп. – Но дело тут совсем другое. Теперь трупы возить некому, и мы будем заниматься этим сами. 

– Что? – удивился Армин.

– Что слышал, – с раздражением ответил Ривай. – Но поскольку телег нам не хватит, да и не собираюсь я возить съестные припасы на тех же телегах, где мертвяки лежали, нам нужно забрать те, что остались на кладбище. Сделать это нужно прямо сейчас. Еще очень рано, день не начался. Если двух санитаров не будет посреди дня, другим слишком тяжело придется. Это работа не сложная, так что вдвоем справитесь – сейчас доедем до кладбища вместе, а потом вы заберете оттуда что нужно, и вернемся. 

Жан только кивнул и тут же принялся одеваться – сбросил накинутую до этого рубашку, стянул через голову исподнее. Армин опустил ноги на холодный пол и тоже взялся за свою одежду. 

– Выйди, женщина, – буркнул Ривай, поднося подсвечник ближе к Ханджи. 

– Да я ж доктор, – улыбнулась она. – Чем вы меня тут решили поразить?

– А сейчас не осмотр, – огрызнулся Ривай. – По-хорошему же прошу. 

– Ну и ладно, – хлопнув ладонями по коленям, согласилась Ханджи. – Не задерживайтесь. 

Сам Ривай вышел вместе с ней, чтобы не стоять над душой у санитаров. Эти двое ему поначалу совсем не понравились, но позже он понял, что ошибался – они были неплохими ребятами. Впрочем, плохие или трусы сейчас бы в госпиталь на работу не заявились, да и выбирать было особо не из чего, чтобы еще разделять людей на более или менее привлекательных. 

Как только мистер Смит принял их на службу, Ханджи сказала, что эти двое не продержатся и недели, в то время как сам Ривай сказал, что если не помрут, то останутся на столько, на сколько смогут. Он знал людей, которым было некуда идти. Выражения их лиц были ни на что не похожи – такие сразу выделялись. Затравленные, робкие, смелые и дерзкие – любые люди равнялись, если у них не бывало выхода. Печать на их лицах была одинакового достоинства, так что определить таких людей было проще простого. 

Вот и у них были такие отметины. Армину Арлерту и Жану Кирштейну было просто некуда податься. И остались бы они в госпитале не из благородства, которого, у них по каким-то причинам было в избытке, а даже просто из-за отсутствия других решений. Не побираться же, да и все лучше, чем в армии.

О военных ужасах Ривай старался не вспоминать – они и сами приходили к нему, когда он ложился спать. Ханджи предлагала кое-что из фармацевтики, но он боялся, что станет просыпаться с тяжелой головой и не сумеет выполнять работу достойно. А кто будет трудиться вместо него? 

Возвращаясь мыслями к новичкам, он подумал, что этот спор Ханджи уж точно продует. И тогда можно будет слегка ее прищучить. 

От этих мыслей Ривай даже улыбнулся – до того заманчивыми они показались. 

– И с чего ты такой довольный? – тут же отреагировала Ханджи, заинтересованно его разглядывая. 

– Ни с чего, – отрезал он. 

Правда, совсем отрезать интерес и доставания Ханджи не удавалось никогда – эта женщина совсем не понимала, когда следовало остановиться. 

– Девочка понравилась? – продолжила она. 

– Арлерт, вообще-то, парень.

– А я не о нем говорю. Девочка, что рассказала о могильщиках. Криста, кажется? Сейчас сидит на нашей кухне и ест. Ну, и другая с ней, тоже – Имир, кажется. Оставим их здесь? Все равно им идти некуда. 

– Как Спрингера и Браус? – приподняв бровь, уточнил Ривай. 

– Как их, – кивнула Ханджи. – А Имир, может, с санитарами сможет работать. Тела таскать, конечно, не будет, но наравне с Арлертом потрудится. 

– Может, и можно будет. Это ты сейчас у Смита спроси, он тебе скажет. 

– А он меня к тебе пошлет, скажет, что ты же с ними работаешь, тебе и решать. Так что я сразу тебя потревожу. 

– Криста совсем хлипкая, заразится, и не заметишь, – вздохнул Ривай, глядя в противоположную стену. – А с Имир толк, конечно, будет – она рослая, крепкая, да и бойкая тоже. Разделять их нельзя. Так что выход один – обеих оставить. Если захотят. 

– Захотят, куда денутся, – легко и уверенно сказала Ханджи. – А ты береги ребят. Нехорошо, если с ними что-то случится. Хорошие мальчики. 

Дверь за его спиной отворилась, и появились Жан и Армин – полностью собранные, без каких-либо следов сна. Похоже, им даже удалось умыться – в их комнате на подоконнике Ривай успел увидеть кувшин и чашку. Чистоплотность всегда приветствовалась, особенно здесь и особенно им. 

– Пошли, – осмотрев их и найдя их вид приемлемым для утренней вылазки, кивнул Ривай. 

Ханджи проводила их до двери, но в еще по-ночному густую темноту они нырнули втроем. 

Ривай отвел их за главное здание, к небольшой конюшне, в которой содержались две лошадки, и стояла одна большая телега. 

– Умеет кто-то из вас прилаживать седло? – спросил он, входя внутрь и зажигая настенный светильник.

– Да, – кивнул Жан, проходя следом. 

– Тогда вперед. Все что нужно найдешь здесь, объяснять у меня нет времени. 

Армин только наблюдал. Невысокий потолок нависал над чисто выметенным полом, в кадке подрагивала темная гладь воды. Выглядела конюшня чисто – за ней явно кто-то присматривал. Сколько же всего находилось под контролем? Глядя на такое, Армин понимал, что на жалобы не имел права никто – Аккерман заботился обо всем. Кухня, прачечная, конюшня, дрова для каминов и печей – все это лежало на его плечах. А сколько всего оставалось неизвестным?

К концу его размышлений Аккерман уже вывел одну лошадь под уздцы, а через несколько минут показался и Жан. 

– Сядешь со мной, Арлерт, – бросил Ривай, взбираясь в седло. – Умеешь верхом держаться? 

– Умею.

– А почему не со мной? – удивился Жан. 

– Потому что у меня лошадь покрепче. Верну я его, не бойся. Обратно вообще на телегах поедете. На разных еще. 

Дорогу Армин запомнил плохо – приходилось держаться за Ривая, обнимая его как родного, что несколько смущало. Впрочем, стоило отдать капитану должное – он при этом не отпускал никаких ремарок и был весьма спокоен, хотя в другое время он то и дело находил, за что зацепиться. Жан ехал позади – ровный стук копыт сопровождал их всю дорогу. 

До кладбища было довольно далеко – Армин едва не уснул, пока доехали. Привыкнув к шагу лошади и усевшись поудобнее, он отчаянно боролся с искушением положить голову на плечо Аккермана, и только страх вылететь из седла, получив при этом вдогонку целый воз обидных слов, удерживал его от этого. 

Когда они прибыли к кладбищу, стало светать – синева проступила яснее, да и к очертаниям окружающих предметов добавились краски. Правда, пользы от этого было не очень много – Армин, предпочел бы не различать цвета одежды людей, которых не успели похоронить. 

Одного могильщика они нашли рядом с горой трупов. 

– Видимо, совсем тяжело было, раскидали, как попало, – глядя на тела, заметил Ривай. – Обычно они сгружали тела нормально. 

Второй нашелся в яме – судя по изломанному положению тела и открытым глазам, упал он туда еще живым. Третьего нигде не было. 

– Последний сбежал, – прошептал Армин, которого от этой картины прошиб озноб. – Судить его за это, конечно, нельзя. 

– Раз уж яму они выкопать успели, – подойдя к самому краю, вздохнул Ривай – то похоронить этих людей нам все же нужно. Побросать и прикрыть хотя бы, чтобы они здесь не лежали. И так… дальше уже хоронить не сможем. 

– Что значит, не сможем? – подходя и становясь рядом, спросил Жан.

Ривай поднял голову, обнажая острый кадык и задирая точеный подбородок. В этот момент его зрелый возраст отступил, делая его похожим на их ровесника. При своей худобе и низком росте Аккерман вполне мог сойти за человека, не дожившего и до двадцати. 

– Что значит… догадайся, Кирштейн. 

Иллюзия юности сломалась под тяжестью его голоса. 

– Мы не будем их хоронить, а просто станем возить сюда? – ежась от собственного предположения, произнес Армин. – Просто складывать здесь? 

– Ну а где же еще? Владелец кладбища вчера и сам сошел с рельсов. Людей у нас и так мало, мы не можем еще и сюда силы тратить, а держать трупы в госпитале… сами понимаете. Пока холодно, придется поступать так. Потом видно будет – до следующей весны мы, может, и сами не доживем. 

Прохудившееся пальто Жана поскрипывало всеми нитками, когда он наклонялся за очередным телом. Военная куртка, оставшаяся еще со службы, хлопала полами на ветру, когда Ривай сбрасывал тела вниз. Укороченное пальто Армина покрылось мелкими комочками грязи, пока он работал лопатой, засыпая могилу. 

Совсем скоро все они вспотели, но раздеваться Ривай им категорически запретил.

Лошади так и стояли, привязанные к забору и запряженные сетью ремней. Когда они шевелились, медленно и терпеливо перебирая копытами, телеги начинали поскрипывать. Ривай отвязал их по очереди, передавая поводья – первые протянул Армину, вторые Жану. Сам вскочил в седло, подхватил вторую госпитальскую лошадь под уздцы и кивнул в сторону дороги. 

Пора было возвращаться. 

Править повозкой Армин тоже умел – научился еще в то время, когда его дедушка был жив. Как оказалось, разучиться или забыть это дело было невозможно. А может быть, просто ему досталась покладистая лошадь. Во всяком случае, доехали они без приключений. Это было особенно хорошо, потому что уже к середине пути Армин так сильно вымотался, что с трудом держал глаза открытыми. 

Подъезжая к решетчатым воротам госпиталя, он увидел новых пациентов – их переносили в дом. Те, что привезли их, видимо, уже уехали, так что теперь прибывших забирали прямо с земли. 

Пытаясь представить грядущий день и прикинуть, сколько примерно прибыло заболевших, Армин вдруг почувствовал странную легкость, а затем его тряхнуло так, что отозвалось звоном в голове. Следующее, что он услышал за этим протяжным звуком, наполнившим черепную коробку – крик Жана. 

Он пропустил все – как Ривай нес его на руках, как укладывал на кушетку в кабинете Ханджи, как ему в лицо светили лампой и протирали руки, шею и лицо проспиртованным тампоном. 

Зато ему удалось услышать единственно важное: 

– Да с утра все синее было, где там разглядеть, что у него лицо помертвело! У Кирштейна тоже вся рожа синевой отливала, а он, оказывается, еще нормальный! 

«Я заразился». 

Верить в это не хотелось, но Армин не принадлежал к числу людей, тешившихся самообманом.


	6. 6 ноября

Армин открыл глаза только ночью, когда было совсем темно. Он долго не мог понять, где находился, пока не услышал тихий всхлип. Распахнутые во всю ширь глаза все равно ничего не видели, и Армин тщетно напрягал зрение, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. 

– Кто здесь? – одними губами спросил он, не услышав при этом ничего. Он попытался повторить вопрос, но опять не сумел услышать самого себя. Будто оглох.

Ни голоса, ни шепота, ни выдоха. 

Армин облизнулся, его дыхание участилось, в ушах зашумело, но этот звук будто зарождался внутри головы и отражался от стенок черепа. 

– Армин? – легкая и прохладная рука легла на его лоб. 

Голос Саши прозвучал нежно и успокаивающе, и Армин помимо сознания начал расслабляться. 

– Армин, ты не умирай, пожалуйста, – прошептала Саша, подходя к нему. – Вот и Конни заболел. Что я буду без него делать? 

– Конни? – Армин даже приподнялся на локтях, стараясь оглядеться. 

Саша, которая, по всей видимости, уже привыкла к темноте, добралась до него довольно быстро. 

– Да, он тоже. Он здесь лежит, так что давай потише, вдруг проснется. 

– А ты опять в ночь записалась, – с укоризной зашептал Армин, уже более отчетливо слыша себя. – Тоже заболеешь?

– Я? И пусть. 

– Нет, нельзя так, – возразил он. – Ты жить должна. 

Саша подтащила к его койке стул и присела на краешек. Ее большие глаза влажно поблескивали в темноте.

– А зачем? Все в нашей деревне поумирали, я еще бога благодарила, что Конни со мной остался, а то как же жить-то было бы совсем одной, а сейчас… А вдруг умрет тоже? – Саша опустила лицо и зашептала, обращаясь уже не к нему: – Господи, да неужели тебе все равно? Разве ты не видишь, что с нами происходит? Разве не жаль тебе нас? Будто мы мало потеряли. Но я же ничего для себя не просила никогда, я же только… ну хоть это, господи, ну хоть это позволь, зачем же ты смотришь, как у нас все, ну все до последнего отнимают? 

Она опять заплакала и уткнулась в его живот, чтобы заглушить рыдания. 

Армин хотел бы провести рукой по ее волосам, но боялся пошевелиться и коснуться ее, чтобы не заразить. Между тем Саша пробубнила:

– Моблит же… того… днем еще. После тебя через час где-то… И все, и нет его теперь. И доктор Зоэ теперь одна осталась. 

– Саша, ну не плачь, ну что ты, – горячо зашептал Армин. – Конни жив еще, все с ним хорошо будет. 

– Обещаешь? – доверчиво спросила она, поднимая лицо. 

– Нет, не могу. Я же не господь-бог, чтобы такое обещать. Но я надеюсь. 

– Какой ты добрый, Армин, – улыбнулась она, и эта улыбка наполнила ее тихий голос. – Вон Жан как по тебе убивается, будто жену или ребенка хоронить собрался. Еще на санитара Аккермана чуть не напустился, хорошо еще рядом доктор Зоэ оказалась, нашлась, что сказать, а то и драку бы устроили. 

– Ну, для драки они слишком умны, – сказал Армин. 

Саша шмыгнула носом, и стало ясно, что еще немного, и она снова зальется слезами. Нужно было срочно чем-то отвлечь ее от грустных мыслей, и он начал наугад. 

– А что, носилок всегда так много было? – спросил он. 

Она выпрямилась и откинулась на спинку стула. Темнота уже не казалась непроглядной, и Армин даже мог различить черты ее лица. Саша была довольно сильна физически, но, как оказалось, в душе оставалась еще ребенком. 

– Носилок… я не знаю, мы с Конни когда пришли, их уже было несколько десятков. Потом еще дошивали – специально заказывали брезент в городе, шесты привозили. Доктор Зоэ сказала, что так меньше сил будет тратиться – чем перекладывать туда-сюда, потом таскать еще. Люди-то всякие бывают. Вон, вчера еще привезли трех женщин тяжелых. 

– Беременных? – уточнил Армин. 

– Да, да, – закивала Саша. – А их вообще вредно постоянно толкать и таскать. Так что много носилок – это хорошо. Доктор Зоэ это хорошо придумала. Да и вообще, будь это плохо, то мистер Смит ее бы точно слушать не стал – он не всякую ее идею поддерживает. Он ведь тоже на войне был. 

– А прежний глава? Умер? – замечая, что его тактика возымела действие, продолжил расспросы Армин. 

Если у него еще оставались силы на полуночные беседы, то, стало быть, не так уж он был и плох. 

– Да что ты! – махнула ручкой Саша. – Не было же никакого госпиталя, Армин. Здесь, в этом доме детей держали малых, пока всех испанка не выкосила. Ну, знаешь, работный дом здесь был. Почти как приют, только сюда приходили несчастные девушки – рожали и оставляли ребятишек. Вот их-то всех и не стало, как испанка пришла. Потом в этом месте мистер Смит собрал докторов всяких, каких смог привезти. Тут почти ничего не переделали, все оставили. Поначалу говорят, духов боялись – авось, кто из погибших не упокоился и слонялся бы здесь? Потом доктор Зоэ провела обряд какой-то для очищения, вроде, только санитар Аккерман до сих пор об этом вспоминать не любит. Говорит, цирк устроила, – Саша грустно засмеялась. – А вот я бы посмотрела, что там такого она делала. 

– Доктор Зоэ веселая женщина, – заметил Армин. – Только устает очень. 

– Да и кто бы не устал, – со вздохом сказала Саша. – Но теперь должно стать полегче. Вечером солдаты некоторые домой вернулись. Ну, знаешь, говорят же, война закончится скоро, вот некоторых и отпустили, наверное. Теперь двое будут с нами работать, а с ними еще санитарка одна. 

– Как их зовут? 

– Ой, имена мудреные какие-то… Райнер – большой такой, плечи широченные, лицо серьезное. Еще долговязый такой Бертольд. А подруга их – Анни. Правда, фамилия у нее красивая – Леонхарт. Я спросила ее, не боится ли она заразиться здесь, а она сказала, что после войны именно здесь и самое место грехи замаливать. И больше ничего не сказала – повернулась и ушла. Какая-то суровая она. 

Армин хотел спросить, не рассказывали ли ей чего-нибудь о войне, но уже не нашел на это сил. Сон сморил его, и он закрыл глаза, напоследок подумав, что было бы хорошо предупредить Сашу. Он проснулся только утром, когда почувствовал, как чужие руки взялись за его плечи. 

Открыв глаза, он увидел склонившегося над ним незнакомца с квадратной челюстью и светлой головой. Ощущая неприятную тяжесть во всем теле, и не очень отдавая себе отчет в словах, он зачем-то спросил его:

– Как там война? 

После этого он опять отключился и уже ничего не слышал. Сон, в который он вернулся, был каким-то холодным. Армин отчаянно желал согреться, но не мог. Изредка ему казалось, что он и не спал вовсе, поскольку временами слух пробуждался, и тогда он улавливал обрывки чужих речей и перешептываний, но не мог связать эти лоскутки в полотно. Его разум, привыкший постоянно питаться и расти, жаждал новых знаний даже сейчас, и это мешало ему полностью отстраниться от происходящего. 

Вылавливая из разговоров имя Жана, он не мог понять, к чему эти упоминания относились – едва зацепившись за знакомый звук, он тут же срывался в пропасть блуждающего сознания, подменявшего для него реальность расплывчатыми и аляповатыми пятнами. Несколько раз Армин успевал ощутить прикосновение прохладной ткани ко лбу и щекам, отдаленно вспоминая о том, что делал это сам, когда еще был здоров. 

Ему хотелось подняться и пройтись по коридорам, заглянуть во все двери и найти Жана. Однако он совсем не шевелился, и эта вынужденная обездвиженность давила на него так, словно его против воли замотали в шелковичный кокон. Услышав чье-то громкое дыхание, он потратил немало времени, прежде чем понял, что этот звук издавал он сам. 

Отблески мира, находившегося за пределами его сомкнутых век, вспыхивали и гасли, но ни один из них не принес встречи с Жаном или хоть каких-то вестей о нем. Дважды к нему подходила доктор Ханджи, приподнимала его сильными руками и прикладывала какие-то холодные железки к вискам, насильно открывала глаза. После этого его поили, пальцами надавливая на нижнюю челюсть и заставляя открыть рот. Теплая вода противно сбегала по подбородку и холодными пятнами застревала на вороте рубашки, и он давился. Каждый приступ кашля взрывал его черепную коробку дикой болью и звоном – казалось, что лоб вот-вот треснет. 

Когда дневной свет угас, и палата погрузилась в густой синий полумрак, Армин заснул окончательно. Стих обычный шум, никто не ходил возле постели. Тело согрелось от второго одеяла – он даже не заметил, когда оно появилось. Не в силах держаться, он уступил настойчивым сетям, утягивавшим его на самое дно черневшего сонного провала. 

Создание вернулось к нему вновь только ночью. 

Шепот, уже более связный и понятный, просочился в его мозг, и Армин распахнул глаза, встречаясь с матовой темнотой. 

– Сказано же, нельзя. Там стой. 

– Нет, а с чего ты так добросовестно все исполняешь? Или пойди еще Аккерману расскажи все. Ну чего молчишь? Пусти меня хоть на минуту. Весь день его не видел, весь день подойти не давали. 

– Нельзя. 

– Да почему это?

– Сам догадаешься или ума не хватит? Держи себя в руках, может, тогда и пустят. 

– Тогда… тогда хоть ты посмотри, он дышит вообще или нет? 

– Дышит он. 

Первый голос Армин узнал сразу – даже при том, что слышен был только сдавленный шепот, Жан для него был открытой книгой. 

Господи, спасибо тебе. 

Жан на ногах, еще имеет силы препираться с кем-то – значит, с ним все хорошо. Главное, чтобы был здоров. 

Только с кем именно Жан затеял эти препирательства, было непонятно. Судя по тонко звучавшим согласным, словно очерченным острым ножом и выделенным в каждый четкий звук, говорила молодая женщина. Однако это произношение было ему незнакомо, так что Армин заключил, что Жан беседовал с Анни. 

Сейчас ему уже давались сложные цепочки рассуждений, и это было самым добрым знаком. 

– Откуда знаешь, что дышит? – продолжал между тем Жан. – Ты даже не подошла к нему.

– Знаю, и все. 

Армин улыбнулся. Говорить Анни была не самой большой мастерицей, и Жан, должно быть, очень сердился. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь, подать голос, но сил на это не находилось. 

Он пережил день в палате с втородневными пациентами. Оставался последний – третий день.


	7. 7 ноября

Анни и впрямь оказалась неразговорчивой. Видимо, она осталась дежурить на ночь, и когда Армин проснулся, увидел ее спящей на стуле прямо у двери. Ее светлые волосы были туго собраны в узел на затылке, да и сама она даже во сне казалась спокойной, уверенной и аккуратной. 

Он осторожно перевернулся набок и попробовал приподняться – к его удивлению, получилось с первого раза. Опираясь на локоть, Армин уселся на постели и спустил ноги. Очень хотелось в туалет, и он прошелся взглядом по полу, ища горшок или тазик – насколько он помнил, в каждой палате оставляли что-нибудь подходящее. Голова кружилась, картинка перед глазами плыла, и он наклонился вперед, стараясь сосредоточиться и собраться. 

О том, что он мог сходить под себя, не хотелось даже думать. Впрочем, он слышал, что некоторые пациенты с гриппом чувствовали себя настолько плохо, что даже плакали без слез – в их телах почти не оставалось воды для таких растрат. Вероятно, вчера ночью, когда он успокоился после визита Жана, его поили еще раз, но он ничего не запомнил, раз уж теперь ему захотелось в туалет. 

Едва он опустил ногу на пол, раздался противный звук, словно кто-то прочертил ногтем по стеклу. Кожа его подошвы прилипла к чему-то холодному и твердому. Армин схватился за край койки и наклонился еще немного, с трудом разглядев под ногой что-то светлое. 

– Мог бы сказать, – тут же прозвучал спокойный голос. 

Сестра проснулась, и теперь шла к нему, как будто и не спала вовсе – следов покоя не было ни в ее глазах, ни в лице. 

– Я сам, – прошептал Армин. – Спасибо. 

Анни осталась стоять рядом с кроватью, и если бы не страх намочить штаны, Армин не стал бы ходить при ней. Впрочем, для одного утра происшествий было достаточно – он и так успел наступить в горшок, который до этого усердно высматривал под соседней кроватью. Благо, горшок оказался пустым, не то вышло бы совсем уж позорно. 

С трудом натянув штаны и упав на кровать, он решился, наконец, посмотреть на нее. Голубые глаза смотрели на него почти равнодушно, но разобрать смысл ее взгляда не удалось – зрение подводило его, а сложные размышления все еще не удавались. 

– Ты с войны? – спросил зачем-то он.

– Так это ты Райнера о войне расспрашивал? – все еще смотря на него в упор, уточнила Анни. – Он вчера говорил, что какой-то умирающий еще о войне интересовался. Ничего интересного там нет. 

– Я знаю… просто… она закончилась?

– Уже с месяц почти как. 

– Объявили?

– Нет еще, но думаю, до этого недалеко. С чего тебе эта война так нужна?

– Так ведь… наказание же. Если… вдруг все закончится… Конни говорил… Конни! 

Вспомнив о Конни, Армин распахнул глаза и опять попытался приподняться на локтях, однако на сей раз силы закончились окончательно, и он упал на матрас, почувствовав, как из легких выбился воздух. 

– Не дергайся, – строго сказала Анни, подходя ближе и вытягивая из-под него сбившееся к самому краю одеяло. – Мальчик с бритой головой жив, в другой палате лежит. Сегодня вас переведут. 

– Ты… не спала? – шепотом спросил Армин. – Глаза у тебя ясные. 

Теперь, когда она склонилась над ним, подтягивая одеяло к его подбородку, он мог хотя бы разглядеть ее лицо.

– Я же с войны, сам сказал. Там никогда не спят. 

– Помучились вы там… 

– Не так, как вы здесь. На войне есть враг – от него либо бежишь, либо ты его бьешь.

– А, понимаю, – слабо улыбнулся он. – Здесь сражаться не с кем, а люди все равно… умирают.

– Не болтай, – натягивая маску, сказала она. – Слышишь, Аккерман идет? 

Армин ничего не слышал, но решил поверить ей на слово. Она отошла к своему стулу и уселась, расправив передник. Через минуту в дверях показался Аккерман, которого Армин узнал по силуэту и громким шагам. Должно быть, Анни услышала и узнала его поступь еще с лестницы, поскольку ходил Ривай быстро, и спрятать от него что-либо обычно было почти невозможно. 

– Что с ночи? Мертвые есть? – подходя к палате, спросил он. 

– Один только в этой палате. В следующей, кажется, двое. 

– Как Арлерт и Спрингер? 

– Живы еще.

– Хорошо. Досидишь здесь до утреннего привоза пациентов, а потом отправляйся спать. 

Он ушел, так и не зайдя в палату, отчего Армин почему-то вздохнул с облегчением. 

Когда настало время переходить в другую палату, Армин не стал позволять укладывать себя на носилки, а попросил, чтобы ему помогли дойти. Хоть и со скрипом, но ему разрешили, так что он впервые за последние два дня прошел по полу, ощущая жуткую слабость во всем теле и опасно покачиваясь. Высокий и сильный Эрд, лицо которого было скрыто маской, шел рядом и поддерживал его, посекундно порываясь подхватить его под коленками и перетащить самолично. 

– Вот увидит Аккерман и мокрого места от нас не оставит, – проворчал он. – Все бы тебе своевольничать.

– Да что лежать-то… хоть одним меньше носить, уже лучше. 

– Если б все, кто мог встать, сами ходили, тогда, может, санитары не умирали бы как мухи, – предположил Эрд. – Но, правда, и времени бы отнимали немерено. 

– А Жан…

– Нельзя ему сюда. Его и сегодня еще в столовой подержат, чтобы не срывался. Там сейчас не продохнуть – похолодало, варить надо больше, кипятить воду чаще. Так лучше, пусть при деле будет парень, а то с ума сходит целыми днями. Саша сейчас тоже в прачечной работает. А то лихая девка оказалась – она ж в первую ночь, как вы с Конни слегли, сбежала к вам, чтобы посидеть и посмотреть. Как мимо дежурных прошмыгнула? Ничего, теперь у Аккермана все на местах, не забалуешь. В первый раз упустил, теперь уже не попадется. Я его тоже понимаю – никогда раньше такого не было. Хотя, если уже по чести, то и влюбленных у нас тоже не случалось в госпитале. Все не до любви было. А зря, наверное? Жить-то не успеваем, нужно спешить. Так что ты давай, поправляйся и помирать не вздумай. 

Армин только кивнул. В палату Эрд его все-таки внес. Положил на чистую постель – повезло, что простыни в это утро были свежими. 

– Эрд, послушай, – с легким хрипом, стараясь перевести дух после «прогулки», позвал его Армин, когда тот уже собрался уйти. 

– Что? 

– Ты ведь… ты ведь про газ рассказывал? Отравляющий газ…

– Ну, я. Ничего хорошего в этом нет. 

– Потом, когда я стану здоровым, ты ведь мне расскажешь? В подробностях? 

– Да зачем тебе?

– Знать… хочется…. Я хочу многое узнать, я еще… могу на что-то сгодиться. 

– Что угодно, парень, только выздоровей, – пообещал Эрд, прежде чем выйти. 

Провожая его спину взглядом, Армин сонно отметил, что Эрд и Анни были чем-то похожи – у обоих накрепко стянутые волосы на затылке, у обоих прямая осанка и широко развернутые плечи. Правда, ростом Анни была раза в полтора ниже Эрда, но даже при этом все равно не казалась хрупкой и эфемерной. 

Весь день Армин пролежал в постели, забываясь лишь временами. Если вчера он почти все время спал, изредка просыпаясь и не имея сил удержаться на поверхности, то сегодня все было как раз наоборот – он бодрствовал большую часть дня и если и засыпал, то ненадолго. 

Время тянулось для него медленно, и он всем сердцем мечтал встать на ноги, чтобы больше не страдать от безделья и постоянной неизвестности. Больше всего его беспокоила внезапная смертность – любой из работников госпиталя мог заболеть в течение дня и умереть уже к вечеру. Ему еще повезло, что он продержался два полных дня, но даже в его судьбе еще не было определенности. Армин чувствовал, что сил у него прибавилось, но не все еще не мог ничего обещать даже самому себе. 

Его заботила жизнь Жана, он постоянно возвращался мыслями к Конни. Перечислял в уме имена знакомых санитаров, боясь забыть кого-нибудь, считал дни, проведенные в палатах, но сбивался, потому что не мог разобраться в собственных воспоминаниях. Ночь, в которую он говорил с Сашей, смешалась с ночью, в которую он слышал шепот Анни и Жана. Дни слились в сплошную череду бликов и вспышек, и Армин силился вспомнить, сколько дней людей вообще держали в палатах, но не мог – он пробовал считать по порядку, но сбивался и ни разу не сумел даже назвать числа в обычной последовательности, путая местами два и три, а затем зачем-то принимаясь их складывать. 

Мысли возвращались к детству, и все эти арифметические вычисления приводили его за стол, за которым он еще совсем маленьким учил правила счета и осваивал грамоту. Словно издалека он слышал голос дедушки, принимался ждать чего-то, но не знал, чего именно. Ожидал ли он прихода Эрена, с которым они привыкли вместе удить рыбу, или ему нужно было встретиться с Жаном, которого почему-то отправили в прачечную. 

Он не осознавал, что к вечеру третьего дня ему стало хуже – жар залил все тело, губы высохли и потрескались, дыхание сделалось таким горячим, что защипало в носу. Таким и нашел его Жан, вернувшийся после ужина. За столом Криста, дежурившая в палате Армина, сказала, что он, скорее всего, не доживет до завтрашнего утра, и Жан сорвался, едва успев проглотить свою порцию. 

Задерживать его не стали – Ривай хотел что-то сказать, но Ханджи остановила его:

– Пусть идет. Кто мы такие, чтобы отнимать у него даже это? Может, больше ничего и не осталось.

На этих словах Саша вскинула на нее мокрые ресницы, и ее нижняя губа заметно задрожала. 

К этому времени Жан уже успел добраться до нужной палаты и войти внутрь. Разыскать койку Армина не составило труда – он лежал у стены, накрытый вполне сносно сохранившимся одеялом, края которого были только слегка побиты молью. 

– Армин, я пришел, – приподнимая Армина за плечи одной рукой и заправляя одеяло под его спину второй, твердо сказал он. – Пойдем отсюда. Пойдем на воздух. 

Когда он вышел за порог, его встретил хмурый Ривай, через руку которого была перекинута его старая военная куртка. Он молча набросил ее Жану на плечи и поправил одеяло, в которое тот завернул свою драгоценную ношу. 

– Я вернусь, – благодарно кивнув, пообещал Жан. – Мы вернемся. 

Ривай только хлопнул его по спине и ушел обратно на второй этаж. 

На улице было ветрено и темно. Сумерки почти поглотили дневной свет, и все вокруг казалось серым и невнятным. Жан донес Армина до одной из скамеек во дворе и уселся, устроив его на своих коленях. 

– Ну же, Армин, – прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, прошептал он. – Постарайся, слышишь? Ради меня. Подыши нормальным воздухом, побудь со мной. 

Голова Армина покоилась на его плече, и Жан поднял лицо, глядя в небо. Со дня на день погода должна была разродиться дождем, но пока что тучи только собирались и пожирали пространство, снижая небо до того сильно, что казалось – вытяни руку, и коснешься клубов мокрого сизого пара. 

– Жан? – прошептал Армин, которого ветер и свежий воздух на некоторое время привели в чувство. 

– Что? 

– Прости меня. Я не смог. Слабый я, понимаешь? Я хотел, но не смог. 

– Помолчи, – сжимая его крепче, сказал Жан. – Силы тебе еще пригодятся. 

– Жан? Ты только живи, ладно? Живи. 

– Да буду я, – пытаясь сглотнуть ком, застрявший в горле, буркнул Жан. – Ты тоже постарайся. 

– Подержи меня еще чуть-чуть.

– Сколько захочешь, не только чуть-чуть. Хочешь, всю ночь будем сидеть? 

– Устанешь… 

Жан перехватил его удобнее, расслабил плечо, опуская его голову ниже, и наклонился к горячему лицу, чтобы накрыть сухие губы своими. 

Это вовсе не глупо. Не глупо мальчику любить мальчика и к тому же, лучшего друга, не глупо целовать смертельно больного перед всеми окнами, не глупо выносить страдающего от жара на вечерний холод. Глупо не поцеловать, пока еще жив. Глупо жалеть о том, что не сделал самого важного. 

– Заразный я, – едва шевеля губами, выдохнул Армин. 

– Глупый ты, – ответил ему Жан. 

Ветер скользил по их плечам, трепал волосы и задувал в уши, сумерки сгущались, и время улетало слишком быстро. Армин зарылся носом в грубую ткань куртки и уснул, чувствуя крепкие руки Жана, сомкнутые за его спиной. Ноябрь забирал последнее тепло, оставляя только сырость и предчувствие долгих зимних холодов. Ладони Жана согревали Армина даже через слой старой шерсти одеяла. 

– Я согрею тебя, и ты никогда не станешь холодным, – сквозь сон прошептал Армин. 

Жан прижал его к себе и поднял лицо, задирая подбородок, чтобы горячие влажные дорожки прокатились по его щекам и стекли на шею, не капнув на лицо Армина. На холодном ветру их тепло быстро растворилось, оставив пронизывающий холод. 

Он не заснул, но забылся, баюкая Армина и продолжая сидеть, уставившись в темноту. Позже из здания вышел мистер Смит, держа фонарь с плясавшим внутри пламенем тонкой свечи. Высокий и неторопливый, он приблизился к ним и остановился, выставив вперед руку с бившимся внутри стеклянной колбы огоньком. 

– Аккерман назначил тебя на ночь в последнее отделение. Займи свой пост, – спокойно сказал Смит. 

Жан с трудом поднялся – ноги затекли, да и поясница занемела за время долгого сидения. Он еще раз перехватил Армина и зашагал следом за Смитом, держась в оранжевом свечении, прямо за его широкой спиной. Предстояло пережить последнюю ночь. 

В коридоре Жан уже приготовился свернуть к палате, из которой вынес Армина до этого, но Смит остановил его. 

– Разве я сказал в третье? Последнее – это дальше. 

В последнем отделении, которое было задумано и открыто только этим вечером, уже лежал Конни, рядом с которым сидела Саша. 

В комнате пустовала еще одна постель – всего их было две. Жан устроил Армина – вначале усадил, а затем опустил его голову на подушку, придерживая под затылок. Светлые ресницы подрагивали, успокаивая и говоря о том, что их обладатель все еще был жив. Смит закрыл дверь, и в коридоре стихли, отдаляясь, его размеренные шаги. 

 

На втором этаже, бесшумно повернувшись на петлях, закрылась дверь комнаты доктора Зоэ. Ривай прижался к дверному полотну спиной с внутренней стороны и скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая, как Ханджи развязывала ленту, которой были схвачены ее волосы. 

– Выброси ее или выстирай.

– Да когда же на это время есть. 

– На маску и белье находится, на ленту тоже найди. 

Ханджи повернулась к нему и уставилась, не отводя взгляда и чуть склонив голову набок. Рубашка, пуговичный ряд которой шел только до половины, была расстегнута до конца, открывая выступающие крупные ключицы и ложбинку между грудями. В тусклом свете ее кожа казалась смуглее и как будто блестела. 

– А ты вообще, зачем пришел? – спросила она, упирая руки в бока. 

– Пфф, – ухмыльнулся Ривай. – Ты проиграла. Неделя прошла, даже больше. Парни остались, вроде живы оба. 

– Денег у меня сейчас нет, но я не забуду.

– Деньги мне сейчас и не нужны. 

– Как интересно, – улыбнулась она, стягивая верхнее через голову и обнажая нижнюю безрукавную рубашку, плотно прилегавшую к телу. – Уверен, что не будешь жалеть?

– Уверен, что пожалею, если не сделаю этого. Дети живут, и нам не запрещено. Мы, как никто другой, имеем на это право.

– Соглашусь с тобой. Если заразимся…

– Да к черту заразу эту. Иди ко мне, если не боишься, – отталкиваясь от двери и направляясь к ней, позвал ее Ривай. – И ни слова об испанке, понятно?

– Боже, я надеюсь, что наступят времена, когда это мне нужно будет ревновать тебя ко всяким испанкам, – засмеялась Ханджи, позволяя ему прижаться губами к плечу и превратить первый поцелуй в алое пятнышко-клеймо. – Ты осторожнее, старайся делать это только там, где рубашка закроет, – попросила она, когда его губы перебрались на ключицу. – Ну, правда, Ривай, для этого было не обязательно заключать пари. 

 

Жан проснулся посреди ночи от дверного скрипа. Раздались мягкие шаги, послышался легкий стук каких-то предметов по столешнице. Когда он открыл глаза, на столике в блюдце горела оплавленная наполовину свеча, над стоявшей рядом кружкой вился белесый пар. Саша уже сходила на кухню – согрела чайник и вернулась, а он ничего и не заметил. 

– Возьми кружку, напои его горячим, он, наверное, замерз, – улыбнулась она, протягивая Жану кружку. – Третий день прошел. Думаю, они будут жить. А как все закончится, я велю Конни жениться на мне, и пусть только попробует отказаться, – добавила она. 

Жан принял из ее рук кружку, но поить Армина сразу не стал – не хотелось его будить. 

Что следовало сделать? Тревожить – прерывать покой больного. Не напоить – позволить чаю остыть. 

Армин сам открыл глаза, решая все вопросы разом. 

– Жан? Пить хочу, – прошептал он. – И есть тоже очень хочется. И еще послушать бы. Расскажи что-нибудь?

Жан остановился, держа в дрожащей руке горячую кружку и боясь подать голос – горло перехватило и сжало, воздух будто перекрыли клапаном.

– Давай все по очереди, – прохрипел он, поднимаясь и следя, чтобы кипяток не выплеснулся на пол. 

– А на улице хорошо было, – продолжил Армин, поворачиваясь к нему. – Завтра еще пойдем? 

– Обязательно, – пообещал Жан, не слыша самого себя. 

– Не получится, – положив руку на его плечо, сказала Саша. – Дождь пошел, наконец. Слышишь? 

Холодные капли всю ночь отбивали дробь по стеклу. Робкий огонек заливал теплом и светом маленькую комнату, в которой возвращались к жизни четыре человека.


End file.
